


4am

by ReturnToZero



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Flash Fic, I hope I didn't fuck this up, I'm sorry this came out cruddy, Interactive, Kokichi being Kokichi, M/M, Prompt 152., Prompt from anon, Stop texting me weird stuff so late at night, aaaaaaaaa, angst at the end, gonna have some weird links, it'll be surreal sort of?, just tread with caution, please do not be alarmed, some weird gifs, texting fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-22 06:40:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14303043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReturnToZero/pseuds/ReturnToZero
Summary: Honestly, he doesn’t know what to think of all this. Part of him wished that Kokichi wouldn’t send him shit during the time he was supposed to be sleeping. He wonders if it is really just Kokichi being a brat again or if there is something more to it.***Prompt 152. "Stop texting me weird stuff so late at night."





	4am

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Anon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anon/gifts).



> Ok so this is going to fulfill the anon prompt I got for 152. "Stop texting me weird stuff so late at night."  
> I'm still working on the other anon prompt too, so keep your eyes peeled for that one too!
> 
> But yeah, this fic might have some strange gifs and links, so please proceed with caution. It's nothing violent or graphic, but it is pretty weird stuff.
> 
> I hope you enjoy and I'm sorry to the anon that sent this in, I probably made it too weird and too angsty.

Shuichi Saihara was seriously hoping that his phone was buzzing because it was time to get up.

 

The detective-in-training hoped for this because he may have made a mistake the other day.

 

If he had known that Kokichi would send him the most random gifs, memes, videos and photos anywhere from 12 am to 6 am, he probably would not have given the Ultimate Pain in the ass his cell number. Alas, Past Shuichi didn’t know that, too busy trying to be friends with the mysterious boy in hopes to learn more.

 

_Kokichi Ouma sent a gif._

 

Shuichi sighs as he rubs his bleary eyes, opening the damn message. He hates that he can never ignore the messages. His curiosity and lack of coherent thought always lead him to opening the damned messages.

 

He immediately regrets the decision.

 

 

It’s an ugly tomato man thing, enough to induce nightmares. He hates himself for thinking it was going to be anything else. His eyes already hate him for forcing them to be open, and then to grace them with this image? Simply awful.

 **Me:** Seriously? You woke me up so I could see this?

 **Me:** I hope you’re fucking happy since that shit is gonna give me nightmares.

 **Kokichi Ouma:** I already got nightmares from it, so you have to also!

 **Me:** How did you even find that thing?  
**Me:** Actually, nevermind I don’t want to know

 **Kokichi Ouma:** Nishishishi! Are you sure? You’ve never been the type to leave stones unturned

 

Shuichi cursed at the other boy for knowing him so well-

 

 **Kokichi Ouma:** Here’s something else to make you feel better.

 

_Kokichi Ouma sent a gif._

 

 

And that’s how their friendship has grown. Kokichi sends him weird shit at ungodly hours, and Shuichi is dumb enough to humor him. Honestly, he doesn’t know what to think of all this. Part of him wished that Kokichi wouldn’t send him shit during the time he was supposed to be sleeping. He wonders if it is really just Kokichi being a brat again or if there is something more to it.

 

Sometimes Kokichi takes mercy on him and sends him abnormal memes that are still mostly harmless and funny. But other times-

 

_Kokichi Ouma sent a[link.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DV1OqgHb3jc) _

 

 **Me:** Uhm, what is this?

 **Kokichi Ouma:** Just watch it.  
**Kokichi Ouma:** It’s a cute how-to video :)

 

Shuichi watches the absolutely bizarre and strange video that Kokichi sends and is at a loss for words.

 

_Kokichi Ouma sent a[link.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uOfwFxG0yO8) _

**Kokichi Ouma:** Here’s another funny one.

 

Shuichi wordlessly watches the next one, was there really a channel like this? A channel based on such absurd and senseless videos? And this wasn’t some obscure channel either, they had a large fanbase and following.

 

_Kokichi Ouma sent a[link.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JSXGagNzNLw) _

 

The next video is titled as a face reveal and Shuichi absolutely has to see this. Again, it only leads to more mindfuckery.

 

 **Me:** What did I just see

 **Kokichi Ouma:** I wish I could tell you but I have no clue either

 **Kokichi Ouma:** It’s interesting though, right?

 **Me:** Yeah, in the worst way possible

 **Me:** Why are these so funny though?

 

Shuichi really doesn’t get it. What does it mean? Was there even a meaning? Why was it so entertaining to watch? Because it was an awful parody of instructional videos? Or was it appealing to something else?

 

 **Me:** Ouch my head hurts

 **Me:** Please stop texting me weird stuff so late at night

 

Kokichi Ouma was seriously hoping that his phone was buzzing because of a new message from his crush.

 

He knows that he was god awful at trying to start up a conversation, especially since he knows he comes off much too blunt most of the time. Still, this was one of the few ways he could think of that wouldn’t immediately offend the detective. Shuichi probably hated him for messaging him so so early in the morning.

 

❤️ **Baeichi❤️:** Yeah, in the worst way possible

❤️ **Baeichi❤️:** Why are these so funny though?

❤️ **Baeichi❤️:** Ouch my head hurts

 **❤️Baeichi❤️:** Please stop texting me weird stuff so late at night.

 

The last message Shuichi has sent leaves a sting in his chest, he knew he was a nuisance but he hadn’t expected kind and gentle Shuichi to be so blunt about it. Then again it made sense, they were barely friends even though he was trying his best to be interesting.

 

Still, it’s 4 am and he’s tired as fuck from waking up so early to send these idiotic messages.

 

 **Me:** Well I hope you at least smiled

 **Me:** Cause when you smile it feels like I’m the luckiest person in the world

 

He cringes and quickly types out his usual.

 

 **Me:** But that’s a lie! Nishishishishi!

 **❤️Baeichi❤️:** Sometimes I really wonder with you

 **❤️Baeichi❤️:** Goodnight Kokichi

 

Kokichi hates how their conversations are ending sooner and sooner, he should have known better than to get his hopes up.

 

 **Me:** Sweet dreams Shumai

 

Maybe one day he’d be able to say what he really wants to.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry again for the strangeness! I hope you enjoyed!  
> And feel free to send me more SaiOuma prompts to letmeshipinpeace at tumblr!
> 
> (Also consider donating to my ko-fi if you want to get a flash-fic written for you of anything of your choice! We'll have to discuss it on tumblr as well so hit me up if that is something you want to know more about.)


End file.
